Juegos
by Marigabi
Summary: ¿Quién diría que un simple juego pudiera causar tantos problemas? —¡No volveré a jugar con ustedes jamás! —Sólo eres un mal perdedor Sting —Y eso que nunca lo has visto jugando Uno—murmuró Rogue. —¡Te escuché maldito emo!


J **uegos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las tardes de lluvia en sabertooth son los días más tediosos del mundo para Sting, el todopoderoso maestro de su gremio, no puede salir y por ello no hay excusa para no hacer el trabajo administrativo del gremio, así que el gran Dragonslayer gruñe mientras golpea ligeramente su cabeza contra los papeles de su escritorio, una y otra vez...  
Menuda frustración.

Pero existen días como hoy, días mágicos y maravillosos, en los que sus amigos sienten lástima al verlo en tan penosa situación y lo invitan a hacer cualquier cosa para distraerlo de hacer el papeleo, no era como si Sting lo fuera a hacer, porque al final del día todos saben que Rufus terminaría haciendo por él.

El día de hoy lo han invitado a jugar Life el juego mágico de la vida. Fue Yukino quién lo encontró después de una limpieza exhaustiva al sótano del gremio, la señorita Minerva había salido de misión esa mañana, Lector y Frosh estaban durmiendo, así que sólo Rufus, Orga y Rogue, quien fue obligado a salir de su habitación en contra de su voluntad, estaban presentes.

Yukino se ofreció amablemente a ser el banco, todos tomaron su carruaje mágico y el juego empezó.  
¿Quién diría que un simple juego pudiera causar tantos problemas?

...

—Sting-san ¿irá a la universidad o comenzará a trabajar?— preguntó la única Maga del grupo mientras mezclaba las cartas.

El nombrado lo medito unos segundos antes de responder.

—Trabajaré—sentenció.

—Por supuesto que escogería trabajar, Sting no tiene cerebro para ir a la universidad— se burló Orga.

—Cállate Orga, tú tampoco vas a ir a la universidad.

—Si pero el es caballero, un gran trabajo que permite que le paguen 10.000 jewells cada vez que uno de nosotros saque diez— explicó Rogue.

—Mucho mejor que cualquier trabajo que logres obtener— completó Rufus.

—Ya verán que tendré un gran trabajo, mucho mejor que el que ustedes conseguirán por ir a la universidad.

Sting extendió orgulloso su mano para tomar uno de las cartas del montón que le ofrecía Yukino.

Librero, a él nisiquiera le gustaba leer.

...

—Felicidades Sting, estas casado— dijo con alegría fingida Rufus mientras colocaba la figurita al lado del conductor del carruaje.  
—Rufus-san—llamó Yukino— ¿Porqué pusiste uno azul de hombre en vez de uno rosado de mujer?

—Porque Natsu Dragneel es un hombre, claro.

El maestro del gremio lo miro todo rojo, una mezcla de furia y vergüenza.

—¡Jódete Rufus! ¡Yukino pasame la rosada!—gritó el rubio.

La maga se apresuró a pasarle la pequeña figura de plástico para gran alivio del mago y recibió un gruñido en forma de gracias, cuando cambió la figura suspiró.

—Si lo pensamos un poco, Natsu tiene el cabello rosa, así que la figura rosada le queda mejor ¿no creen?—dijo Rogue tranquilamente.

Orga estalló en carcajadas, Yukino miró nerviosamente a todos lados y Sting sólo pudo quejarse.

—¡Dejen de hablar de Natsu-san! Yo sólo le respeto.

—Si claro— dijo Rogue con tono irónico—. Porque es muy normal tener un altar en tu armario con las fotos de alguien a quien sólo respetas.

Con amigos así quien necesita enemigos, piensa Eucliffe enojado por un momento, tal vez necesitaba nuevos amigos, unos que no exageraran sus secretos; era un afiche de una revista, no un altar secreto. Antes de que pudiera negar todo, Rufus giró la ruleta y su carruaje comenzó a avanzar.

—Míralo desde el lado positivo Sting— le dijo y el nombrado le miro escéptico alzando una ceja—. Estas casado con tu querido Natsu-san.

¡Que te den!

Varios turnos después cuando llegó el momento de tener un hijo le preguntaron si Natsu-san quería un niño o una niña.

...

Sting giró la ruleta y salió diez, su carruaje comenzó a avanzar automáticamente, no pasaron mas de dos segundos cuando Orga extendió la mano hacia él.

—Pagame.

—No tengo suficiente—dijo el rubio mientras revisaba su dinero de juguete.

—No me importa, pagame o vas a la cárcel.

—No creo que el juego funcione así Orga-san—intervino dudativa Yukino.

—No importa, como caballero honesto que soy no puedo dejar que se salga con la suya—explicó.

—¿Qué clase de caballero pide dinero? ¡Eres un corrupto!

—Ofender a un oficial grave error, te sentenció a seis turnos en la cárcel o hasta que pages la fianza de 50.000 jewells.

—Este no es monopolio Orga, aquí no hay cárcel— aclaró Rufus.

—Pues debería, hay un infractor que merece condena.

—Sólo pide un préstamo al banco y pagale de una vez- dice con molestia Rogue.

—Soy muy joven para endeudarme.

—Idiota.

—Si no tienes dinero como piensas pagar la educación de Natsu júnior, no puedes permitir que sea un descerebrado como tú— se burló Rufus.

Orga y Rogue asistieron y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Yukino cerró los ojos sabiendo lo que venía, Sting estalló.

—¡No volveré a jugar con ustedes jamás!—gritó Sting.

—Sólo eres un mal perdedor Sting—dijo Rufus.

Sting lo miro con molestia, pero el mago le sonrió complacido por haberlo hecho rabiar.

—Y eso que nunca lo has visto jugando Uno—murmuró Rogue.

—¡Te escuché maldito emo!

—Jódete.

—¡Repitelo!

—¡Que te jodas, Sting!

Cuando la señorita Minerva abrió la puerta de la oficina del maestro del gremio para reportar el resultado de su misión, lo primero que vio fue a Sting saltar por encima de su escritorio para atacar a Rogue, que magnífica bienvenida; no esta de más decir que al final nadie logró ganar el juego.

* * *

 **¿Alguno a jugado life? Tenia una amiga que lo tenia y me encantaba jugarlo, quería recrear todo el juego, pero cuando empece a escribir me di cuenta de que no recordaba la gran mayoría del juego, solamente una que otra parte importante.**

 **Así** **que al final se volvió esto.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Si a alguien quieres hacer feliz un comentario dejaras aquí**


End file.
